Caboose's Guide to Finding Your Home
Caboose's Guide to Finding Your Home 'is the first PSA to air in-between ''Season 15 and 16. It aired on December 12, 2017. It is the sequel to Caboose's Guide to Making Friends and serves as the 2017 holiday special. Characters Reds and Blues * Caboose (Drawing and voice only) * Tucker (Drawing only) * Washington (Drawing only) * Church (Drawing only) * Epsilon (Drawing only) * Freckles (Drawing only) * Grif (Drawing only) * Sarge (Drawing only) * Simmons (Drawing only) * Carolina (Drawing only) * Lopez (Drawing only) Chorus * Emily Grey (Drawing only) * Smith (Drawing only) * Palomo (Drawing only) * Bitters (Drawing only) * Jensen (Drawing only) Plot A successor to "Caboose's Guide to Making Friends", this episode describes how Caboose has coped with relocating so many times throughout the series, including through Blood Gulch, Valhalla, and Chorus. Transcript '''Caboose: Hello again. I am...NOT...in need of an introduction. Thank you. I'm here to talk to you today about: Finding a home. If you are a hermit crab, congratulations. YOU FOUND IT!! Hermit crab shenanigangs Caboose:Heeeey. No. No. Noooooooo. Everyone's first home is the same. The place where you just kind of sort of appear. With some random people. If you see another home nearby, those people are NEIGHBORS! YAAAY! It's normal to be a little spooked by new people. But after a few barbecues, shindigs, and exchanging gifts, you'll find that underneath it all, you have... COMMON GROUND! Yay, common ground. Home is a title that can be moved around. Much like bed time, favorite color, or best and most alive friend. But, wherever you go, make sure that you pack the most important thing that you need to get along in life: Ketchup. I am deadly serious. This has happened to me. DO NOT FORGET YOUR KETCHUP. Your second most valuable possession is friendliness. Finding your home is easy. But making a home means connecting with folks around you. Even if some of them are total butts. Home is a little different for everyone. If you ask a dictionary, it'll say: "A place where you live permanently with-" Wait, huh? "Permanently"? That can't be right. We change homes like crazy. A- Alright, so wait. Home was all of these places? Are we ALL home? Is home...me? NEAT! I am home, Caboose is home, I am a big blue house. I am home, I am a place, I even got window on my face! Puppet Caboose: Now Caboose, tell us the truth, how'd you become a home? Caboose: Mental trauma, drama, possibly Stockholm Syndrome. But one upside, personified, is I'm structurally sound. And if you lived inside yourself then you'd be home by now. Nice! I am home, Caboose is home, I'm the place to be! So come on gents and bring your friends and cram yourselves inside of me!. That's... not... That is NOT what I meant. Puppet Caboose: But how do you stay perky moving house like once a week? Cause making friends is doomed to end abruptly, kinda bleak. Caboose: Stinky. Puppet Caboose: If I were you I'd be so blue. Caboose: We'd both those things. Puppet Caboose: Alright. Caboose: Because I'm both my friend and home I take it in my stride. I am home, Caboose is home, and a home to my friends too. Cause everything around us changes but I never do! Puppet Caboose: That is a lot of pressure, Caboose. You're like the heart of the team! British Puppet: RIGHT! How does he do it? Caboose: Aww, guys. Come on. I don't know about "amazing." Nobody said "amazing." British Puppet: Why am I British? Caboose: So don't try and find a home. You can make one just like so: Be a friendly place where people feel less alone! Or be a hermit crab... OH NO! NO! NOOOOoooo... Gallery Caboose's Guide to Finding a Home.png Caboose n Friends.png Trivia *Oddly, Donut is not shown with Red Team when Caboose is scrolling through drawings of the Reds and Blues in various locations. *When Caboose is talking about ketchup, a flowerpot featuring the colors cobalt, aqua, and blue can be seen on the table. This is an obvious allusion to Blue Team. *Caboose's hand asking "why am I British?" might be a reference to how writer Jason Weight is indeed from there. Video Category:Episodes Category:PSAs